


Moon and Stars

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: When Buck gets a call from Abby and finds out she is getting married, Bobby gives him a personal day...Of course Bobby also gives one to Eddie because Bobby knows that Buck was going to need him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 639





	Moon and Stars

They were having breakfast at the station. Eddie loved their meals together. Bobby’s cooking was amazing plus he got to spend time with his favorite people. Buck was telling them a story about a time in South America when he ended up in some stranger’s bathtub when his phone rang. Eddie frowned, who would be calling Buck? Everyone that would, was present at the table and that wasn’t Maddie’s ringtone. Eddie saw Buck’s eyes widened into saucers as he excused himself. They watched him get up and walk away. Eddie tried to follow him with his eyes but Buck disappeared into the bunk room.

“Wonder what that’s about?” Eddie muttered and Chim shrugged.

“Might be Maddie.” Chim suggested but Eddie shook his head.

“That’s not Maddie’s ringtone. When she calls, Hey Soul Sister plays.” Eddie said.

Hen wrinkled her nose. “Isn’t that a love song?” Hen asked and Eddie snorted.

“I’ve tried telling him that but he said it’s the only catchy song with the word sister in it.” Eddie explained with a small smile and Bobby laughed shaking his head.

“If it’s not Maddie, than who would be calling him?” Hen asked and Bobby frowned.

“You make it sound like the kid doesn’t have any friends.” Bobby muttered disapprovingly.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “To be fair, Cap. All his friends are sitting right here.” Eddie stated.

Eddie saw Buck exit the bunk room and frowned. Buck seemed completely drained and dejected. He sat back down next to Eddie and put his phone on the table. “Abby’s getting married.” He said casually running a hand through his hair.

The whole table went completely silent. Eddie closed his eyes. Eddie had never met Abby but he knew she was the love of Buck’s life.

“Jesus, Buckaroo… Are you okay?” Hen asked reaching over to cover Buck’s hand with her own.

Buck shrugged. “Yeah...No? I don’t know?” Buck whispered as he bit his lip.

He sounded so lost that Eddie’s heart kinda broke for him.

“Are you going to be able to work today or did you want to take a personal day?” Bobby asked gently and Buck scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah...Yeah, I might just take a personal day.” Buck answered still not fully there with them…

He still seemed lost in a conversation they were not privy to. Eddie squeezed his knee under the table. Buck blinked at him seemingly coming back from whatever dark place he was in his mind. Buck got up from the table and nodded at Bobby.

“Thanks, Cap.” Buck muttered awkwardly and Bobby nodded at him.

“Of course, kid.” Bobby replied as Buck started for the stairs.

Once he was out of range, Chim let out a deep breath.

“Poor kid.” Chim whispered shaking his head and Hen looked worried.

“Truly the one that got away…” Hen mumbled but Bobby scoffed at that.

“I liked Abby as much as the next person but her and Buck would never have worked out in the long run.” Bobby stated with a shake of his head and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

From what Eddie had heard, Abby and Buck were the perfect couple.

“What do you mean? Buck was perfect for Abby.” Hen furrowed her brow in confusion.

Bobby nodded. “Yes Buck was perfect for Abby, but Abby wasn’t perfect for Buck.” Bobby said cryptically and Chim just did a gesture of agreement with his fingers at Bobby.

“Diaz.” Bobby called out and Eddie blinked over at him.

“Yeah, Cap?” Eddie asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Take the day, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Bobby ordered gently and Eddie frowned around his mug.

“Why me?” Eddie asked and they all looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question that has ever been asked.

“You’re his best friend. Didn’t you say you would have his back any day?” Bobby asked and Eddie flushed slightly remembering that particular conversation.

“I did but he might not want me around today.” Eddie admitted and Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Bobby asked and Eddie blinked again.

“Alright, fine.” Eddie caved getting up from the table.

“Try and be a bit more sensitive with him today.” Hen warned and Eddie rolled his eyes as he made his way to the stairs to see that Buck had changed and was walking out of the locker room.

“Buck, man. Hang back a sec.” Eddie called out as he jogged down the stairs.

“Look Eddie I appreciate it but I’m really not in the mood…”Buck started but Eddie cut him off.

“Give me a second to change and we can go.” Eddie said and a flicker of surprise flashed across Buck’s face.

“We?” Buck asked confused and Eddie smirked.

“Yeah, we. You and me. Start the truck will you.” Eddie added tossing Buck his keys before heading into the locker room to change.

Eddie quickly changed out of his uniform and into his grey hoodie and jeans before jogging out to the parking lot. He saw Buck in the passenger’s seat in his truck. Buck had his head against the window and was staring out of it with a detached look. Eddie sighed. Today was going to be fun...He thought sarcastically as he walked over to his truck. Eddie got into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt before backing out of the parking lot. He spared a glance at Buck, who was still staring out of the window. Eddie grabbed his phone and turned on the bluetooth. Eye of the Tiger by Survivor blasted through his radio and Buck sat up a bit straighter as he hummed along. Eddie smirked. It was a small victory but it was still a victory in his book. The ride back to Buck’s place was awkward and tense and that had never really been their dynamic. They usually flowed well together and were rarely uncomfortable around one another. Eddie pulled into Buck’s apartment complex and turned off his truck. The silence was starting to drive Eddie a bit crazy as they rode the elevator up to Buck’s floor. Once they were inside Buck’s place, Eddie was at a loss of what to do. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Buck lean against the kitchen counter.

“So did you wanna play some Call of Duty or watch a mov…” Eddie started but Buck cut him off.

“What’s wrong with me?” Buck asked suddenly and Eddie blinked frowning.

“What?” Eddie asked and Buck let out a long sigh.

“Abby...Ali. They both left. My other relationships, if you could even call them that, I get it. But I put so much work and effort in Abby and Ali and they still left...I just don’t get it. What the hell is wrong with me that I send people running…” Buck grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“There is nothing wrong with you, man. Sometimes things are just not meant to be.” Eddie shrugged and Buck scoffed at him.

“Right...Sure.” Buck exclaimed with annoyance as he glared down at the floor of his kitchen.

Eddie sighed running a hand down his face. “What do you want me to say here, Buck?” Eddie asked.

Eddie was so out of his element.

Buck threw up his arms in frustration. “Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me so I can change!” Buck growled out and Eddie winced slightly at his self-deprecating tone.

“I can’t do that.” Eddie shot back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why not?” Buck snapped and Eddie threw his own arms up.

“Because I have no idea why they left! I can’t think of a single thing that is wrong with you man and if I had to really dig deep your worst qualities are also your best qualities. You’re selfless but reckless when it comes to your own wellbeing. You’re too hard on yourself but that’s because you care about what others think of you. You always put everyone first and never yourself and one day you are going to burn out because of it. You’re extremely kind and compassionate and intelligent and funny. You are great with kids and you can make anyone smile. You save lives on a daily basis. You’re extremely attractive but you never use it as a tool to get what you want. I’m sorry, man but I can’t for the life of me come up with one reason why they left you, other than the fact that they were idiots.” Eddie finished with a small sigh and Buck bit his lip.

“I just don’t want to die alone…” Buck whispered and Eddie’s heart really did break at that.

He walked over and pulled the younger man into his chest.

“You are not going to die alone, Buck.” Eddie whispered as he rubbed Buck’s back.

“No one wants me.” Buck choked out and Eddie shook his head.

“That’s not true, man. I would literally lose my mind if I didn't have you in my life.” Eddie told him as Buck buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder.

“I miss being someone, someone loves.” Buck murmured into his shoulder and Eddie closed his eyes...he missed that too.

“I love you…” Eddie found himself whispering.

He felt Buck tense...they had never said that to each other. Eddie knew he loved Buck and he had a feeling the other man knew but they never said it.

“But not in the way I want to be loved.” Buck stated and Eddie could tell he was fighting back tears.

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that.

“Tell me what you need, man.” Eddie prodded gently and Buck shook his head against Eddie’s shoulder.

“Buck it’s okay tell me...Let me take care of you.” Eddie tried again and Buck sighed.

“You can’t...Eddie what I want from you...you can’t give.” Buck choked out into the crook of his neck and Eddie closed his eyes again.

“I would give you the moon and every goddamn star in the sky if I could, Buck. Tell me.” Eddie swore and Buck let out a shuttered breath.

“What if what I needed right now was for you to kiss me?” Buck whispered and Eddie froze.

He felt Buck frown into his neck before pulling away and walking into the living room.

“Sorry, I’m sorry...fuck. I shouldn’t have said that…”Buck muttered more to himself than to Eddie who joined him in the living room.

“Is that really what you need right now?” Eddie asked lowly and Buck blinked tears off his eyelashes but gave a small barely there nod.

Eddie nodded before taking a step closer to him. He gently cupped the side of Buck’s jaw and slowly brought his lips to Buck’s. Eddie had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted Buck to stop hurting. Then the next thing he knew his world fell on its axis and everything shifted. It was like he was seeing the world in black and white only to finally see in color the moment his lips touched Buck’s. He felt Buck’s arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled closer. Eddie’s other hand found itself above Buck’s heart. Buck started to pull away but Eddie chased after him. Eddie slowly licked Buck’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Buck opened his mouth and fire filled Eddie’s veins as they battled each other. They had always been competitive with one another, so it shouldn’t have taken him by surprise. Fuck...Buck pulled away and Eddie swiped his thumb across his cheek to rid him of his tears.

“Please tell me you felt that…”Buck whispered almost desperately.

Eddie stared into Buck’s beautiful blue eyes. “More.” was all Eddie could manage before pulling Buck in.

Eddie took a step back and his knees hit the couch. He lowered himself onto it dragging Buck down with him. Buck straddled him and Eddie moaned as their hardnesses brushed up against each other. He sucked on Buck’s tongue as Buck ran a hand under his hoodie. Eddie panted as Buck pulled away to kiss and nip at his jaw and neck.

“Idiots...Fucking idiots…” Eddie mumbled as he felt Buck skillful tongue lick the shell of his ear.

“You won’t leave me after this will you?” Buck whispered in his ear and Eddie frowned grabbing him by the chin to look in his eyes.

“Never. I’m never leaving you. I love you.” Eddie whispered against his lips and Buck rested his forehead against Eddie’s.

“I don’t need the moon or every star in the sky. I just need you. I love you too.” Buck whispered and Eddie kissed him gently.

\--

Maddie was worried. Buck hadn’t answered any of her texts. She let herself into his apartment with her key and frowned in confusion at the clothes scattered around the place. A white shirt was near the stairs. A grey hoodie was on the stairs. She slowly made her way up the loft and froze at the top of the stairs. She smiled softly at the sight before her. Eddie’s head was resting on Buck’s shoulder blade and he had an arm thrown lazily across Buck’s back. Buck had the most peaceful smile on his face. Maddie took out her phone and snapped a picture before slowly making her way back downstairs and out of the apartment. She sent the picture to the group chat making sure to exclude Buck and Eddie.

Hen: <3

Chim: Called it

Athena: Adorable

Bobby: Now Eddie...Eddie’s perfect for Buck


End file.
